1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method of operating the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the quality of medical care improves with rapid economic growth due to industrialization, there is increasing demand for apparatuses capable of capturing images of objects by using X-rays. Accordingly, there is increasing demand for X-ray imaging apparatuses.
X-ray imaging apparatuses for medical use are apparatuses use X-rays having excellent penetration capability to irradiate a targeted region of a human body and capture images of the inside of the body. An X-ray is a form of radiation. If the human body is exposed to radiation, it may damage body tissues and may cause a variety of diseases.
Including an X-ray radiation dose reduction device to minimize side effects on a patient due to radiation exposure in X-ray imaging, apparatuses can prevent such problems by minimizing side effects on a patient due to radiation exposure.
Including a collimator in X-ray imaging apparatuses for medical can appropriately adjust a range of X-ray radiation by regulating a range of X-rays moving vertically and horizontally. The collimator may typically include irises which may move vertically and horizontally to appropriately adjust a range of X-ray radiation.
For example, with some imaging methods, it may be beneficial to regulate the range of radiation of the collimator automatically or manually and to confirm the location of the collimator by using collimator light in order to limit the range of irradiation to a selected region of interest for precise imaging. However, this may be inconvenient and lead to an increased imaging time and inefficient operation motions on the part of users who operate the apparatuses.